


I wanna be your Gillfriend

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A get together - stick together fic., Confrontations, Fishing jokes, Just a couple of blockheads fitting themselves together., Learning curve, M/M, Mutual Pining, Noct kind of being a jerk about things., Prom Night, Prompto's POV, Promtis Big Bang 2020, Sex Jokes, There are mentions of sex in this fic - both as an aside and in explicit detail., college au ish, cussing/cursing, promtis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Prompto has been pining after his best friend for years. In high school he thought his little crush would eventually fade away, especially as Noctis didn’t seem interested in relationships of that sort at all - from guys or girls. However, as college started up, and Prompto met other men of like mind to himself, even dated a few, Noctis became distant. It seemed that whenever Prompto was single, his best friend was vying for his time, but when he was taken he’d only speak to him in passing, wouldn’t even answer texts about hanging out. Prompto slowly began to realize that his best friend may have simply been waiting onhimto make a move, because even with Noctis’ excuse that Prompto should spend time with his boyfriend instead of him, the word “boyfriend” always seemed to be a sneer. So, he goes for broke and tries to ‘land his biggest catch yet’, as Noctis would put it. He lays himself bare in the hopes that he’s not crazy, and he might actually have a chance with the man he’s wanted for so long.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/OCs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Promptis Big Bang 2020





	1. The Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy 15|XV or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for the Promtis Big Bang 2020.
> 
> Art done by Samy. (See more in the chapter the art itself is in.)

It had started out with him simply wanting to be friends with Noctis as Lady Lunafreya had suggested they must already be in her letter thanking him for helping Pryna. He had worked hard on his image after that letter, more to bolster his own courage than because he thought the Prince wouldn’t be friends with him if he didn’t look a certain way. He wanted to be able to pull his own weight, be worthy of the friendship of someone so important. It had absolutely nothing to do with maybe being able to see Tiny again, nope, nothing.

With the better confidence he got from having the image of himself he wanted, he had become friends with Noctis, almost as naturally as breathing, but he still kept parts of himself hidden. Not the parts that were sad he saw more of Lady Lunafreya’s dog Umbra than Pryna, that he whined about, but the things he disliked about himself - those he hid. Prompto didn’t want to burden his only real friend with his insecurities; would NOT risk scaring him off. And then... something changed. He couldn’t even be sure _when_ , he just knew that he was best friends with Noctis - who also happened to be the Prince of his adoptive country - and then suddenly he wanted to be _more_.

He did his best to hide his burgeoning crush from, well, everyone. It would not do for Noctis to become suspicious, or Shiva forbid, _Ignis_. He did not want to think about the lectures on how Noctis could not date him because he was a pleb, or because Noctis was the Prince of Lucis and expected to provide an heir, or... well he could think of millions of reasons he would be unworthy. All of them adding up to the fact that he was good enough to be friends with Noctis - though sometimes he still didn’t feel like it was real - but he was not good enough to date him.

Not that ANY of that mattered in the slightest, when it was rather obvious that Noctis did not want to date anyone anyway. Girls practically threw themselves at him all through high school, but all he would do was decline and sometimes grimace and move away from them. Prompto had even seen one of the guys ask him out, Noctis had stared him down for a good long minute before telling him no. Prompto’s heart had been in his throat the whole time, as his crush was already in full swing by then. He had been a little crushed to learn that Noctis was not interested in men either. They had graduated with no one the wiser about his feelings, at least as far as he knew, for which he was thankful. Even if he did curse himself out almost nightly for the fact that all his ‘little crush’ seemed to do was get bigger and bigger.

All of the late night study groups during high school, where Ignis made them tow the line or would not allow them a weekend video game party. Sitting side by side with Noctis as Ignis tried his best to drone their school lessons into them, trying not to make it obvious he was trying to bump Noctis with his “overly active knee”. Having to fight off a blush every time their knees connected or they reached for a snack at the same time. Said video game parties where he got to beat and lose to his best friend at various games and talk about anything and everything - except what he really wanted. Wrestling on the couch and having to excuse himself with the alibi of needing to pee, because being so close to Noctis turned him on and he did _not_ want him to know that. Noctis’ lame jokes about ‘fishing for reasons not to continue losing’, or ‘never being able to land that catch if he never casts the line’. They were terrible, and far too close to his real reason for leaving the room. Sometimes it seemed like Noctis was giving him advice, trying to get him to ask him out, except Prompto was so sure that could never be the case, so he hid in the bathroom until he could get himself under control. Then he would gamely go back out to Noctis’ terrible innuendos of “taking his ass to the spank bank”, or “checking him out on credit” from his past wins. It was like this until they graduated, slowly killing Prompto’s heart and yet strengthening his will in order to not just blurt out his feelings to his best friend and ruin everything they had.

After graduation both of them went off to college, sadly to different ones. Noctis remained in Insomnia, going to the Insomnian Institute of Lucian History. The fact that he was taking up history was something that had shocked even Noctis’ father, though Noctis had talked to Prompto about it in secret for about a year and a half. He had known his father was torn between wanting him to start ruling, and wanting him to get more of an education to do so. The King had suggested he get a degree in business if he chose to go to college. Noctis however, did not want a business degree, or really, even to rule eventually. He knew it wasn’t really something he could avoid, as he _was_ the Crown Prince, but he would still have Ignis, and the older man was so much better at all of that than he would ever be. He would simply rely on his advice. Obviously not abusing it, he wasn’t stupid, he would pay attention and learn what he needed to know, but he did not view governing as a business but as a service to the people. And what better way to serve the people than to know their histories?

Prompto had been proud of him for finally making a decision for himself about what to do with his life, and so had the King. So to the history institute he went. Prompto in the meanwhile, went overseas to Altissia for university. He was intent on following his dream of photography and had been accepted to the Altissian Institute of the Arts. He had flourished there, not only in photography but as himself. People there seemed not to care that he was Lucian, or once they learned he was Lucian by adoption, they still didn’t care about where he was from. Back home, the only people who had seemed not to care that he was an immigrant were the Prince and those who were close to him. It was nice to finally be accepted for himself by more than just a handful of people.

It was also nice to be able to finally get past his crush on Noctis. Sure he still loved him, the crush was still _there_ and they were still best friends; every break Prompto would go back to Lucis to visit with him. He could not NOT see him when the opportunity arose. It was simply easier not to pine so hard for him while he had other men vying for his affections. And vie for his affections they did. He had several men and a couple of women his first week of university ask him out. Prompto had been a little overwhelmed by it all, the women he had declined, explaining to them that he was in fact gay and not interested in them. They had taken it well, and even introduced him to several rather attractive men. One was too much of a jock and reminded him of Gladiolus, they became fast friends, but they were not interested in anything more than that from each other.

They did however develop a small competition between the two of them over who would get a boyfriend first, and then when they realized they liked the same guy... well it upped the ante in that competition several notches. Prompto lost however, as he didn’t really have the nerve to actually ask someone out himself. So Gavin had snared Weston for himself, and Prompto had honestly been happy for them. They were a great couple, good for each other. Where Gavin was all jock, Weston was more of a book learner, however, he could win any race or wrestling match against Gavin fair and square. They were a match made in heaven. Prompto was only a little jealous, and had even called up Noctis and complained about being single after one particular outing with the couple had left him bothered by his singlehood.

“Noctis, why is dating so hard?” Prompto had whined into the phone.

Noctis had snorted across the line, “Obviously you’re just not trying ‘hard’ enough.”

Prompto had blinked for a moment and then the two of them spent the next several minutes laughing. “But seriously Prom, I know what you mean. I’ve had a crush on someone for years, and will probably never have the guts to ask them out. It’s difficult.”

Prompto was both immediately distraught and exceedingly curious. He was sure it wasn’t him after all, so, who could it be? No amount of wheedling would get Noctis to tell him though. Even his outright guesses didn’t help any. When Prompto mentioned Ignis, Noctis had snorted and made some quip about keeping the task master’s rod away from him. Suggesting Gladiolus had had Noctis screeching out an offended “Ewww!” which had prompted laughter from Prompto who knew the man was gorgeous, even if he was extremely intimidating. Eventually he dropped it and they spoke of other things until the need to do their homework for the next day caught up with them.

After that though he was constantly plagued with dreams and nightmares. Dreams where he _was_ the person Noctis liked, and woke up in messed sleep pants, or nightmares where Noctis faked liking him to get him to leave him alone. Nightmares where his best friend was happily living with the love of his life - not Prompto - and Prompto was left alone, not just in love but in friendship as well. It was disastrous for his school work for a while, until his friends were able to pull him around. To distract himself he started a new photo project, documenting the prettiest people on campus. The finished product was featured in an article in Meteor Magazine, a news company that worked closely with the university.

He got several calls from Noctis and Gladiolus about it as the magazine was sold over in Lucis as well. Prompto was pretty sure it was actually based there, but he had only ever interacted with the people who worked in the office on his campus, so he wasn’t sure. Noctis was excited that his work had been featured, gushing about how he knew he was good enough to have the whole world see his work. Gladiolus... asked for the number of every woman featured, and teased him about being surrounded by such beautiful people all the time. Prompto asked the women and one of them actually seemed interested in the big guy, so he gave her Gladiolus’ number and left it at that.

Shortly before winter break, a two week holiday that Altissia did to honor the Shiva and Bahamut Festivals at year’s end, Prompto managed to snag his first boyfriend. They were dating for about two weeks before the break started and Prompto had been trying to figure out the best way to tell Noctis about it. He opted for telling him in person, as he was going back to Insomnia to visit for the break anyway. He had been so excited he hadn’t even realized he had never told his best friend that he was gay. All those conversations about being single, liking people, and it had never come out of his mouth. His whole ‘keep these feelings for Noctis hidden’, had translated into never talking about his likes and wants with his best friend. And even now, he couldn’t explain the real reason _why_ he had never told him.

He came at the whole thing as a joke, waltzing up to Noctis at their old haunting ground - an arcade a few blocks from their high school where Noctis had said to meet - and saying, “I went to the dentist today, he told me to stop sucking cock because it’s bad for my teeth.”

Noctis had looked shocked, then mortified, and then confused. “Why would a dentist say that? Wait, you don’t suck cock.”

Prompto had shrugged and grinned at him, “I know, so I figured I’d start and see where that gets me.”

At his best friend’s frozen expression Prompto had relented with a laugh, “Oh man, Noct, Eos to Noctis. Man, it’s okay really. I didn’t see the dentist today. I doubt they would ever say something like that, wow man. But... I _am_ into guys, and may have gotten a boyfriend recently? But, I realized we’d never spoken about that kind of thing before and wasn’t sure how to tell you.”

Noctis had blinked at him, raising a hand to stop the flow of words that Prompto’s mild panic was beginning to jumble together. “Oh. Okay, so... no rude doctor I need to get fired. That’s good. And... a boyfriend? That’s awesome Prom, I’m happy for you.”

The smile on his face let Prompto know that he wasn’t just saying it either, “Thanks man.”

They had gotten distracted by video games after that, and Prompto didn’t even get around to telling Noctis his boyfriend’s name until a week later over text message, when Noctis asked about him. That relationship did not last very long though, the guy had an issue with the fact that he had “dates” with his best friend to play games. He hated how Prompto always smiled when Noctis sent him a text, or that Prompto really would rather take a call from the Prince of Lucis than talk about science with his boyfriend, so they’d broken it off after just a month and a half.

After that, Prompto dated several other men. Every time Prompto had a boyfriend, Noctis would become distant. And Prompto _knew_ it was because he had a boyfriend. That Noctis felt he should spend more time with the person physically there for him, but it hurt pretty badly when his best friend would go three days without even answering a text from him. He was slowly becoming convinced that having a boyfriend was far **worse** than not having a best friend.

In the breaks between boyfriends, Noctis was constantly texting him, simply telling him about the day to day in Insomnia, how everyone else was doing, as Prompto did not consider himself good enough friends with Gladiolus and Ignis to text them for information about how they were doing himself it was nice to hear about them. Sometimes he would have to put his phone on silent so it was not going off in his classes. His exes even asked if he was dating the Prince of Lucis, very loudly in very public places, because they would recognize the ringtone. Prompto would simply roll his eyes and keep doing whatever it was he was doing, or most likely check the text or take the call from Noctis, a grin stretching his face wide. It didn’t phase him in the slightest what people thought. So long as the information didn’t get back to Noctis and make the man suspect that Prompto did indeed have a crush on him, everything was fine.

At least that’s what he told himself.


	2. Couple Issues

He had thought about asking Noctis where he was on the relationship issue many times, especially since he seemed to really care that Prompto spent time with his boyfriends and not hanging out with him when he had boyfriends. As a roller coaster ride had recently been announced that Noctis would be making a marriage for political reasons to Lady Lunafreya, and then there was NO CONTACT from Noctis for 3 months until after yet another announcement from one Ravus Nox Fleuret, that the marriage was not happening, it was simply a ploy by the Emperor so that Tenebrae would not secede, which it was now officially doing. Prompto figured broaching the subject at the moment might be a bit harsh.

It was only when he offered to bring his current boyfriend back to Lucis to meet Noctis that he realized there could be a problem with him not knowing where Noctis stood on the issue. When Prompto asked his best friend if he would like to meet Zane, there had been sudden radio silence for weeks, when Noctis had been constantly texting him to reassure him that they were still best friends and he was sorry he didn’t talk to him or tell him anything about the whole deal with Lunafreya before he suggested it. Then Noctis had simply texted him with, “Do whatever you want.”

Which, really, what kind of response was that? Prompto had been a bit hurt by it. And then the self-doubt had set in: did Noctis not want to meet his boyfriend? Did he disapprove? Was he grossed out that Prompto was gay? That thought hurt the worst, since his crush on said best friend had not faded in the slightest, plus Noctis had not seemed to mind when he had told him he was gay or talked about any of his boyfriends. Noctis had even seemed happy for him. So, what was wrong with meeting his boyfriend? Was it just everything that had happened with the media and his marriage-not-marriage, and he just couldn’t spare the spoons?

Prompto remembered the announcement well. It had been announced on a world-wide live broadcast on the television that Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and (Princess) Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret were to be married. It was a political marriage and apparently both members of the couple seemed excited and happy about it. At least both of them were all smiles as they were shown to the cameras on the front steps of the Citadel.

The news hit Prompto like a tonne of bricks. He had called Noctis just the night before, they had talked for hours catching up on stuff and Noctis had never mentioned it. The broadcast went on to say that the soon to be happily married couple had been in contact over the contract for months now, it would bring both the nation of Lucis and the nation of Niflheim closer together. In the back of his mind all Prompto could think of was that Lunafreya and Noctis had agreed to this in the hopes of getting Tenebrae, the country Lunafreya was actually Princess of, free from the Empire’s grasp at last.

However, why would Noctis not have told him about it? If it was being live broadcast all throughout Eos today, there was no way it was a secret he would have had to keep from his best friend. It being announced like this meant it was finalized, so even having their phone calls intercepted, nothing would have hurt it last night. It just might have been leaked to the media a few hours sooner. As it was, it was only six in the morning, and Prompto was sure the announcement would be repeated all day long. Something like that, of that magnitude, well, it was HUGE news and would keep people busy for a long while.

It had taken three months after the broadcast for Noctis to return a single text or panicked phone call from him. Prompto had been crushed. It was actually when he had started dating his current boyfriend Zane. If it hadn’t been for Zane, he probably would have flunked out of university and made himself rather ill with his imaginings that he wasn’t good enough to even be Noctis’ friend now that Noctis was getting married to Lady Lunafreya.

Then Zane had swooped in and asked him out, and Prompto couldn’t tell the man ‘no’. He was far too perfect, and Prompto had been sure then that Noctis would never be an option. Zane was good to him, good for him. Prompto was excited and happy for the first time in a long time. He took a whole album of photographs full of the man, placed it right next to the several he had of Noctis. However, these photos were not all quickly caught moments when a Prince was not paying attention. These were posed, though some of them were candid, most were of his new boyfriend in the nude, splayed out across one of their beds.

Prompto would get caught up in getting the lighting on his tanned skin just right, and after a while Zane would get this smile on his face that turned his insides to puddy and crook a finger at him. Prompto would place his camera down and go to him immediately. Drawn like a moth to a flame. He learned how to give the perfect blowjob, he learned the various things he liked to do during sex, and a few things he adamantly did not. Zane was kind enough that if Prompto was not interested in something, they wouldn’t do it, as there were plenty of other things to do instead.

Prompto had never felt like he was using any of his boyfriends to get over his crush, he hadn’t ever really thought about getting _over_ Noctis, he just figured he wasn’t an option, and he had so many here. Zane was so different from Noctis there wasn’t really anything to compare anyway. If he had to compare Zane to anyone, it would be Ignis. Zane was tall, well muscled, blonde, and smart as a whip. His eyes however, were blue instead of green. It had actually made Prompto take a good hard look at himself and his likes when his stomach had dropped to his knees and butterflies filled his throat the first time he had seen Zane. He had never felt he had a crush on Ignis, though he could readily admit that the man was gorgeous. He figured he was a little too afraid of Ignis to develop a crush on him, it was much the same for Gladiolus. While the big guy was hot, Prompto was not interested in people that could squish him with one muscle flex. And then there was Noctis, the ‘tall, dark, and handsome’ moniker fit him well. And while Prompto knew that people felt Noctis was probably the ‘brooding’ type, he knew that Noctis would just rather be asleep. He found it adorable how cat-like his best friend was, especially since the man loved cats so much.

At the end of those three months of complete silence from his so-called “best friend” there was another world-wide television broadcast. This time of Ravus Nox Fleuret announcing that Tenebrae was receding from Niflheim, the marriage proposal between his sister and the Prince of Lucis was in fact a hoax, simply something the Emperor had thought up in order to retain control over Tenebrae. Prompto had felt like he was gut punched all over again. Exactly why couldn’t Noctis have told him all of this? Were they not friends at all anymore? Was he just too far away to be given the time of day?

That night Noctis had called him, contrite and apologizing for it all. Prompto had hung up on him. His phone went off all day, every day for the next week as Prompto ignored his calls. Zane finally convinced him to at least listen to the voicemails as Prompto was starting to get snippy with everyone around him. Having listened to Noctis’ explanations and his panicked entreaties to please still be friends, Prompto had caved and called him back. They had talked for hours about everything that had happened in the last three months, and while Prompto felt like Noctis was somehow upset that he’d gotten a boyfriend again during that time, Prompto felt much better after speaking to his best friend again. Knowing that Noctis still wanted to be friends with him went a long way, but the fact that Noctis hadn’t so much as sent him an “I can’t talk about it right now.” message, still stung.

Now, Zane finally had free time to go to Insomnia with Prompto for their next break and he was happy as a clam, his boyfriend of several long self-doubting months would finally get to meet his friends, his parents (provided they were home), and see the beauty that was Insomnia. At least Prompto found the city beautiful, but according to Zane, Prompto could find _anything_ beautiful. The only foreseeable problem was that it seemed like Noctis didn’t actually _want_ to meet his boyfriend. Prompto figured they’d hit that hurdle when they got to it though.

They took a boat directly from Altissia to Insomnia, not something most people could afford, but Prompto was on the small list of people allowed to take that route for free. Being best friends with the Crown Prince had its perks. And apparently Zane had zero problems paying for a last minute ticket. They arrived at the docks to be greeted by Noctis himself. Not caring one whit for how Zane (or anyone else in the vicinity) might react, Prompto had rushed from the ship and thrown his arms around his best friend, nearly bowling him over. “Noct! Man, it’s good to see you!”

Noctis had laughed and given him a quick hug in return before nodding over at the blonde man descending the gangplank. With an arm thrown over Noctis’ shoulders Prompto had walked them over to Zane and made introductions. “Noctis, this is my boyfriend Zane; Zane, this is my best friend Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

With an amused shake of his head at Prompto using his title in his introduction and a small smile for Zane, Noctis held out his hand to be shaken, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Sorry I haven’t been able to drop in at AIA and meet you sooner, but dad doesn’t want me leaving Lucis for the foreseeable future, apparently.”

“With everything that recently happened, I’m sure his majesty has his reason.” Zane gave a small smile as he shook his hand, one that grew as Prompto released Noctis and tucked himself into Zane’s side, Zane’s arm naturally falling around his waist. Noctis’ mouth twitched but Prompto was never sure if he was trying to laugh at it or if he was upset somehow.

“True,” Noctis turned and gestured for them to follow him as he picked up Prompto’s dropped bag, “Let’s go.”

They followed him to his car and put their luggage in the trunk before settling inside.

“You could be Iggy’s twin, I didn’t know you were into blondes Prom.” Noctis said to them while in the car going back to the Citadel, Noctis was for once driving his own vehicle.

Prompto blushed a dark red from where he was curled into Zane in the backseat. “I’m into lots of things. Though if it’s any consolation, I’m NOT into Ignis.”

Noctis chuckled, “He is gorgeous though.”

Prompto was nodding before he realized exactly what Noctis had said, his eyes widened, but he didn’t pursue it as it was none of Zane’s business what the Prince of Lucis’ preferences were, plus he could just be paying the man a compliment and not mean it in any kind of ‘I’m attracted to this’ way. Prompto wasn’t dense enough not to realize that if that information got out somehow it could be used against Noctis, but damn if he was not seriously curious now and planning on grilling said Prince like a trout for more information on said preferences later. He wanted to know if they _were_ attraction related or not.

They arrived at the Citadel and headed up the stairs from the parking garage to the private elevator; Ignis was waiting for them there. His smile was large when he saw Noctis and Prompto, but then it disappeared entirely when he saw Zane.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Zane McCalister. I should have known you’d be hiding, though, behind a friend of mine is unexpected.” Ignis gave the man a withering look. Prompto was entirely surprised, not only was Ignis being flatout rude to someone, he’d said Prompto was his friend. Prompto felt no small amount of pride in his chest that Ignis would acknowledge him as his friend, and also curiosity as to how Ignis knew Zane.

“Ahh, Mr. Scientia, it’s good to see you again. And I’ve not been _hiding_ , I’ve nothing to hide and nothing to hide from.” Zane’s voice dripped venom.

Prompto blinked at his tone, then gave a questioning tilt of his head to Ignis. Ignis simply smiled at him, not at all reassuringly, before turning back to Zane. “Oh, is sequestering yourself at a high end art school instead of managing your family’s business even though you **are** the CEO, not called _hiding_ anymore?”

Prompto’s jaw dropped, he had not known Zane had a family business, let alone that he was supposed to be in charge of it! A frown marred his face as it seemed his boyfriend for the last several months, the one he had thought was a keeper and had brought home to meet his best friend and family... had been lying about his own life, by omission if nothing else.

They had talked a lot about Prompto’s life, how his parents were in fact his adoptive parents as well as Niflhiem refugees the same as him. That when he was about eight, they had joined the Kingsglaive and were usually gone. He always had what he needed to get by, money had never really been an issue, but they had encouraged him to get part-time jobs when he was old enough, citing that the experience would do him good. His parents were always there when he really needed them, but they’d taught him to be independent... So he had a hard time actually asking for help. And he was naturally shy, so while he hadn’t really had enemies, he hadn’t had many friends either. It was a large part of what made Noctis so special to him.

Prompto had done a lot to feel better about himself so he felt worthy to be friends with the Prince of all people, and then he’d just gone for it. And it felt like they’d been friends forever. He wasn’t sure why he’d waited to make friends, besides his innate fear of being cast aside. Yeah, Prompto had poured his poor lonely heart out to Zane...

And yet, Zane had never really said much about himself. Sexually Prompto was sure he knew just about everything there was to know about the man by now. It was a favorite pastime for them, however that wasn’t actually something to base a long relationship on. Besides that and knowing that Zane was in his second year at AIA for obtaining his MFA in painting, he didn’t know much else at all. Prompto was currently in his third year for his BA in Photography, and it had been odd that he’d never seen Zane around campus until after Noctis’ engagement had been announced. He had been so upset over it all and that Noctis wasn’t talking to him, that he hadn’t thought much about it. Did Zane start dating him to somehow gain favor with Lucian royalty?

All of that however, was beside the point for right now. Prompto plastered a smile on his face and chirped at Ignis. “So, putting that aside for the moment- How have you been Ignis? And Gladiolus? Speaking of Gladio...” Prompto’s eyes moved from Ignis to Noctis, “How’s Iris? Did she ever figure out that Moogle dessert she was trying to make the last time I was here?”

With an indecipherable look Ignis sighed and motioned them to follow him into the elevator while Noctis launched into the derrying-dos of Iris attempting to make her Moogle dessert the last several months. The short visit with the King, Gladiolus, and Iris went well, and Prompto was starting to think maybe Zane wasn’t as bad as Ignis had tried to make him out to be. However, when they got to Prompto’s house, Zane simply kissed him goodnight at the door and said he’d be getting a hotel. When they had discussed him visiting Zane had told Prompto that he would gladly stay at his house with him, even if his parents were home, which it seemed they were not.

Prompto pouted as he watched him call a cab and leave. He unlocked the door and went inside locking the door behind him, he headed straight to his room in the dark house, his mind swirling with thoughts about how many lies Zane had told him, or how many more truths had been withheld.


	3. Fishing for it

He woke the next day to Noctis’ face only a few inches from his own and one of the man’s arms was thrown across his waist. The prince seemed to be asleep. It wasn’t really unusual to find himself curled into Noctis upon sleeping as hard as he seemed to have done, but it was usually when he slept over at the other man’s apartment and they crashed on his humongous bed. A glance at his window told him it was far past morning, even if Noctis’ presence in his home hadn’t been indication enough. With a low groan Prompto rolled over and stretched, a grin spreading across his face as Noctis moved to keep his arm around him. He turned his head and saw the clock, groaning again as he saw it was well after noon.

“Noct, man. Why’d you let me sleep so long?” Prompto whined as he rubbed his hands down his face. Contrary to popular belief, Noctis was a light sleeper, and Prompto knew that his moving had woken him. Noctis would just pretend to still be asleep and could even manage to get that way if you left him alone.

Noctis shrugged and cuddled more into him before mumbling into his shoulder, “None of us could wake you. So I figured something went down with the boyfriend and you needed the sleep to feel better. I’m guessing it took you a while to get to sleep last night.”

Prompto sighed and turned to curl himself around Noctis, he’d think about just how perfect that feeling was and how much he craved it in a different light, when he didn’t need his best friend’s comfort. “I didn’t know he had a family business, or I guess, much about him at all. Granted it’s only been about three months, but besides a crush I’ve had since I was a kid, he’s the only person who’s ever given me butterflies. And he said he’d stay here with me while we visited. When we got here he kissed me goodnight and got in a cap to go to a hotel instead. I dunno, I just feel, kind of unwanted.”

Noctis held him closer and ran a hand soothingly through his hair, when he spoke his voice was tight with emotion. “I’m so sorry Prom. You’ll always be wanted by me. I want you to know that. I know I haven’t been the greatest person, let alone ‘best friend’ recently. But I’ll make that up to you, I promise. Just so long as the fact I have Gladio out front keeping your boyfriend out of your house at the moment, doesn’t y’know, make me even worse a friend in your eyes.”

Prompto snorted and hugged Noctis close, “Nah, honestly, thanks for that. And thanks for laying here with me until I woke. I’m...” He took a deep breath and Noctis squeezed him gently, “I’m glad you want me around.”

They laid there for a few moments more before Prompto jolted and sat up, “Holy shit! We were supposed to go to breakfast this morning! I’m so sorry!”

Chuckling Noctis sat up and patted his back, “It’s alright Prom, we can just do that tomorrow. Ignis already took care of changing the reservation. We were all pretty concerned when we couldn’t wake you, Gladio even got you in the face with a squirt bottle full of ice water. You barely twitched.”

Prompto blinked at him owlishly. “For real? I was that far gone? Damn.”

Noctis nodded, “Yep. So I had Ig reschedule, and asked Gladio to man the front porch for if and when Zane showed up, since he wasn’t in here with you like I thought he’d be.”

“Still.” Prompto finally got up and grabbed some clean clothes, turning to speak, Noctis just waved him off.

“Go shower, we can get a late lunch somewhere and then go hang out at the arcade or something.” Noctis graced him with a smile that warmed him to his toes.

Prompto grinned headed to the bathroom as Noctis went and opened his window to let in the warm Lucian breeze. Minutes later Prompto returned drying his hair, to find Noctis frowning out said window. “What’s--.”

He paused as he clearly heard Zane downstairs being rather rude to Gladiolus of all people. “What are you even still doing here? I thought your family guarded the Prince, not some lowly commoner. Did you get demoted for being too much of a muscle head?”

Prompto swallowed hard, his eyes wide as he looked from the window to Noctis. Noctis let out a small growl and muttered, “Lowly commoner my ass.”

“That’s the part you're upset about?” Prompto blinked.

Noctis’ head whipped around to face him, “Of course that’s what I’m upset about. Gladio’s not gonna care about being called a muscle head, WE call him that. It just bounces off his stupidly huge muscles. Your _boyfriend_ however, calling you something like that, seriously pisses me off.”

“A lowly commoner is he?” Ignis’ voice floated up to them, “Is that why you chose him? Because his supposed social status would anger your grandfather? Or did you pick him because he’s best friends with the Crown Prince, and therefore his social status as it were, is better than your own?”

Noctis’ eyes widened as he looked back out the window, “Damn, Ig really doesn’t like him. I wonder why? I’ve never heard of his family before that I know of. Granted...”

Prompto chuckled and moved to stand beside him, “We all know you don’t pay much attention to the business of it all. But, Ig does. It kind of concerns me that he dislikes him so much. Like, I’ve never seen Ig be outright rude to someone before, even people he rants about hating, he’s icily cordial to. This however, is very new.”

“Same.” Noctis sighed, “We should head down there before a fight starts.”

Prompto shook his head, “Wait, I wanna hear this.”

Noctis looked at him like he was crazy, but shrugged. “If you say so.”

Zane’s tone when he finally spoke again was filled with tightly coiled rage. “You presume much, Scientia. I’ll have you know that my pedigree is far better than your own, I’m blood related to my family, not some illegitimate sop adopted by my supposed uncle.”

“That’s enough Zander.” Gladiolus’ gruff voice betrayed his own anger.

“Oh what? Going to defend your pathetic boyfriend?” Zane snorted inelegantly.

“Hell yeah I am, at least Ignis has class. You’re standing there putting your own boyfriend down. He happens to be a friend of ours, and we’ll sure as hell defend him, even to you, as the need arises.” They could hear the chains jingle lightly as Gladiolus obviously stood up from the porch swing where his own and Ignis’ voices had been coming from.

Prompto took a deep breath and released his grip on Noctis’ hand when he realized he had the appendage. Noctis gave him a small smile that told him not to bother apologizing for it and they headed down the stairs - Noctis finger-combing his damp hair for him as they descended. Another deep breath and Prompto threw open the front door. “That’ll be enough of that. I literally cannot believe you have the audacity to _care_ that I’m a “lowly commoner” in the first place. We are officially over. I will not put up with that kind of bullshit.”

Gladiolus was standing chin to nose with Zane and only turned his head to look over his shoulder when Prompto and Noctis came outside. “Mornin’ sleepin’ beauty.”

Prompto rolled his eyes and Noctis huffed out a laugh as he closed the door behind him, Prompto’s keys in his hand.

“‘That kind of bullshit.’” Zane’s expression was mocking, “My dearest Prompto, you _are_ a lowly commoner. That’s what I enjoy about you. Vainly trying to make it big in the world where you know it’s your breeding that gets you places not how hard you work. I mean, honestly, why work at all when you can make others do it for you?”

Prompto’s eyes closed as he fought with himself and his visceral need to punch Zane in the face. He startled a bit when Noctis’ low voice came from just behind him. “If you think your employees are simply there to do shit for you, I’m surprised you still have a business at all. If you can’t be bothered to do some of the labor yourself, you’re nothing but a worthless sack of shit.”

Zane brought himself up, standing straight as a rod, obviously about to deliver some poppish comeback to his future King. Prompto opened his eyes and burst out laughing upon seeing him. “Dude, I said we were over. It’s not difficult to understand. Get out of my driveway.”

Gladiolus moved back up to stand beside him and Ignis rose from the porch swing to join them, Noctis moving to his other side in a show of solidarity. Zane’s mouth gobbed like a fish for a few moments before, like a ruffled chocobo, he turned on his heels.

“You’ll regret this.” His voice dripped venom and promise both.

Prompto shrugged and grinned, “I doubt it.”

The rest of Prompto’s visit was spent with his friends, hanging out at the arcade or simply playing videogames with them in Noctis’ apartment. His parents came home for the last two days he was there, which was the best gift to him, as he hadn’t seen them in a very long time. His mother was sympathetic about his latest boyfriend being such a jerk, and his father was gruffly affectionate that he’d stood up for himself and gotten rid of the guy.

One such evening had the four friends seated around a small card table in Prompto’s kitchen playing poker, and Prompto figured now was as good a time as any to grill his friend about those preferences he was curious about. Also, he was hoping to distract the other three with the topic so he could win a game.

“So, Noct, about this ‘Ignis being gorgeous’ thing you said the day I arrived.” Prompto started, staring at his cards consideringly.

“What about it?” Noctis leaned forward and tossed a chip on the pile, “I raise.”

“I was curious then, but I didn’t think you were attracted to anyone.” Prompto put his bid in with the rest, Gladiolus coughed, and Ignis let out a soft “Really now.”

Noctis was blushing when he looked up, “I’m not attracted to Ignis. But I won’t deny that he’s gorgeous.”

Prompto looked at him squarely, “Uh huh. So who would you consider ‘attractive’?”

“That’s reaching.” Gladiolus commented as he upped the ante again.

“Oh definitely, sounds like he’s fishing for it.” Ignis replied.

Noctis rolled his eyes and continued, “Not Gladiolus over there sniggering at me, though he is also hot. I’m just not attracted to either of them. Heck, you aren’t so bad looking yourself Prompto.”

Prompto blushed a darker shade than Noctis had managed and hid behind his cards. “Oh. Um, thanks. And, I agree, on all counts. Except that last one is more of a back-atcha then... like, thinking I’m cute myself.”

Gladiolus whistled and mumbled something about Noctis missing his cast, then abruptly yelped. Prompto looking over saw nothing but him rubbing his shin and the annoyed look on Ignis’ face. He raised a blonde brow at them, and then actually looked at his cards. With a sigh he put his cards down on the table, “I fold.”

“Yeah, always too soon.” Gladiolus muttered, earning him another kick from Ignis.

Prompto wasn’t sure what the deal was there, or if Gladiolus was referencing more than just the game, but his hand had been atrocious, so it couldn’t be helped.

Prompto stayed single for a long while after that, but then the loneliness crept back in and he was looking for someone to fill it with. He did the online gaming thing with Noctis a lot, but it wasn’t the same. He needed physical touch, even just their normal rough housing probably would have helped, but they were a sea apart. He ended up not getting into full on relationships anymore, simply having fuck buddies instead. It worked well for him, for a while...


	4. Jokes Ahoy!

Prompto had come home in between terms during their fourth year of university, just wanting to spend time with his best friend. Noctis had been overly excited. At least from what Prompto knew of him, and by now he knew his best friend pretty well. He figured something was up, but Noctis wasn’t talking about it. So far they had gone clubbing, to a Gentlemen’s Club of all things, one tailored to well, men interested in men. Prompto had been a little shocked that Noctis would even go to such a place let alone that he seemed to enjoy being there. Noctis didn’t comment on any of the men in the acts they watched, besides off-hand remarks about how he wished he was that flexible - which nearly had Prompto melting into the floor imagining Noctis in those positions - so, Prompto was still unsure where Noctis stood on the I’m-attracted-to-this meter.

Currently they were at Noctis’ apartment, just ending a bit of that rough housing Prompto had actually been missing. However, as they’d been places where Prompto had most definitely been turned on, it was kind of a problem. Prompto readjusted himself on the couch, practically hiding in the corner of it as Noctis flopped back from tickling him.

A frown marred Noctis’ face as he lay on the other side of the couch, “You know, you tend to call Uncle or just disengage from our rough housing pretty quickly anymore. If you dislike it so much, you could just tell me? I mean, I’m not going to be mad about it or anything. I want you to be comfortable Prom.”

“I, no, it’s not that...” Prompto sighed and a blush heated his face. He was afraid to look at Noctis, afraid he would spill his guts to his best friend, the man he was currently resisting the urge to kiss. He wanted Noctis’ hands back on him so badly his body physically ached with it. And now the man was asking him to make his brain work! There was no way he could tell his best friend that he liked him touching him a little too much, that he never wanted him to stop. He was pretty sure he would lose his best friend if he admitted to that. Weird trips to Gentlemen’s Clubs or not. He was not about to risk it. “Sorry, guess I’m just super sensitive lately and can’t take it.”

It was not exactly a _lie_ , but it certainly wasn’t the truth either.

Noctis huffed at him, crossing his arms and pouting on his own end of the couch for a moment. Then an evil grin crossed his face, “You’re boytoys making you all ‘sensitive’ to touch huh?”

Prompto was certain his entire body was now the same color as a Lucian Tomato. He hid his head in his drawn up knees and groaned. He nearly blurted out that he was only so sensitive because it was Noctis, but bit his tongue to keep his mouth closed on that. He didn’t want Noctis to know he liked him, or worse yet, take it weird and have Noctis think that Noctis grossed him out or something.

“I could listen to that sound all day.” The whisper was wistful and Prompto was sure he wasn’t supposed to have heard it, he was actually surprised he did over the blood rushing in his ears. Then Noctis bounced up on the couch, reaching for the gaming controllers over on the table, his voice much clearer he said, “Come on Prom! Let me kick your ass at this game, and you can groan in defeat again!”

Prompto turned his head to look at him, his mouth falling open in stunned disbelief, “Groan in defeat. Oh I don’t think so! The King of Bass is going to be eating with the fishes tonight!”

His declaration got a chuckle from over by the newly opened door. “I was wondering why no one was answering. Apparently there’s too much teasing going on in here for either of you to hear the doorbell.”

Noctis looked contrite as he spoke to Ignis, “No, the bell doesn’t work anymore. I told the manager about it, it’s supposed to get fixed on Thursday.”

“Ahh, that makes more sense. Though, I also knocked.” Ignis gave them each a pointed look before moving to the kitchen and depositing the grocery bags on the counter. “So, what’s this about Noctis eating with the fish?”

Prompto blushed again, “I was just going to beat him at this game, since he was making fun of me saying I’d lose.”

“Heh, I just wanna make him groan in despair again.” Noctis announced, Prompto’s face flamed a darker red.

Ignis rose a brow at him, “I’m sure there are more enjoyable ways for you to make Prompto groan Noctis. I’ll be making pizza for your dinner, as you asked. Go on and play your game.”

Noctis was nearly redder than Prompto by this point and both men sat numbly on the couch for a moment before they began playing their game, the usual banter lying like tattered rags on the living room floor until Ignis had left; telling them to remove the pizza from the oven when the timer went off - to “Be dears and don’t miss the ding, I’d hate for you both to go without dinner when I worked so ‘hard’ on it.”

As soon as he was out the door, Prompto sat back, not caring that his character died for his inattention. “What the fuck was that about?”

Noctis blushed but shrugged a shoulder. “Who knows? Maybe I was just making him late for his date with Gladio by asking him to make pizza instead of just ordering it.”

Prompto blinked, controller falling to his lap from limp fingers, “Wait, he and the big guy are dating?”

Noctis turned to look at him, “Yeah, they’ve been an item since they were in high school. I thought you knew that. I mean... that thing with Zane last year... dude, Gladio defended his ‘boyfriend’, y’know... _Ignis_.”

“I... for some reason that didn’t actually register. Fuck I’m dumb sometimes. Granted I had a lot going through my head at the time. That Zane’s name is actually Zander, that he’s apparently a giant prick, y’know... the usual things?” Prompto stared numbly over at Noctis as he replayed that old overheard conversation in his head.

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Don’t think about it too hard, you’re liable to strain something.”

Prompto’s eyes narrowed, and then he smirked. “Hey Noct, what kind of music should you listen to while fishing?

Noctis gave him a wary look, “What kind?”

Prompto snickered, “Something catchy!”

“Fuckin’.” Noctis grabbed a couch pillow and attempted to smother Prompto with it. He only relented when the timer went off, making Prompto go take the pizza out of the oven.

While they waited for it to cool a bit before slicing it up Prompto grinned over at him, Noctis shook his head. “No, don’t even. No more terrible fishing jokes. I’m not ready, I’m not even fishing!”

Prompto pouted, “Well then maybe tomorrow we should borrow your dad’s boat and go for a short trip.”

“I... that’s not a bad idea.” Noctis chuckled, “Do you remember how to sail though?”

“Oh come on, it’s not that hard. Plus, I always ask to help out when I go to and from school. Since I don’t have to pay for it, it makes me feel better to work for it.” He shrugged as he sliced up their pizza.

“You dork. But, I guess that’s fair. You wouldn’t be you if you just accepted it.” Noctis sighed and sat down at the table.

When they’d finished eating though, Prompto had to ask, “Gladiolus asked for every female’s number that I took a picture of for that project that made it into Meteor. If he was dating Ignis, what’d he need them for?”

Noctis snorted, “Oh man. Fuck, I’d forgotten about that. They had a fight, and to ‘prove his point’ - said point being that he’s sexy and everyone wants him - Gladio asked you for all of them. When he only got the one woman to call him, he had to admit that Ignis was right after all, and only Ig could love him best. It was literally the sappiest shit.”

Prompto couldn’t breathe, he was pretty sure he’d entirely forgotten how. The audacity, that poor woman... though he hadn’t heard anything bad resulting from it, so maybe the whole thing had been explained to her? He shook his head and sucked air in through his nose on reflex, oh right, yeah, air’s a thing he needed, right. “I... I fuckin’ can’t with that.”

“Dude, neither could I. I literally hid from both of them... I went to government meetings on purpose to avoid them.” Noctis looked haunted.

Prompto snorted, “You survived.”

“I made a whole meeting of mayors laugh like five year olds. My phone rang with your tone, which at the time was just ocean waves... and I instinctively told them I had to answer my shellphone, could they give me a moment?” Noctis’ frame announced his thorough regret of that.

Prompto laughed until he cried, “At least it didn’t make them crabby.”

Noctis blinked at him and pointed to the couch, “Bed, you’re grounded.”

The next morning Noctis poked him awake at 3 am... about two hours after he’d finally fallen asleep, having had to use the bathroom to take care of his ‘issue’ thanks to Noctis’ plans for their day. He groaned and pushed Noctis’ hand away from his forehead.

Noctis' warm chuckle was his reward, “Come on hot stuff, it’s time to hit the open water. You’ve got fishing jokes to tell, remember?”

“Noct, it’s not even light out yet.” Prompto stated as he peeked open an eye.

“Of course not! Fish bite at dawn, I’m not gonna miss it!” Noctis was already fully decked out in his fishing gear.

Prompto snorted, “Did you get any sleep at all?”

“Nope. Now come on!” Noctis tugged on his arm until he pulled him off the couch.

Prompto allowed himself to fall with a thump, and then pretended to go back to sleep. Noctis’ fingers stealing under his shirt to tickle him however, had him up and in the bathroom to get ready in a matter of seconds. That kind of jolt to his system, Noctis’ fingers gliding over his skin, was NOT something he needed right now. Not when he was barely conscious and might not be able to control himself.

Noctis made it from his apartment building to the docks in record time, they were out on the water and in an ideal location just as the sun began to lighten the sky. Prompto dropped anchor while Noctis set up his line. “Anchor’s away!”

Noctis rolled his eyes at him, “Dork.”

“Says the man done up... like that.” Prompto snapped a picture just as Noctis cast his line into the sea.

“Hey, I look adorable. My daddy says so.” Noctis threw over his shoulder at him.

Prompto snorted, “Adorkable maybe.”

“Tch.”

Giggling Prompto pulled a seat over beside Noctis and sat down, watching him fish for a few long moments. Simply appreciating the view, and the way the strengthening light cascaded over him.

“How do you communicate with a fish?”

Noctis sighed, “Don’t know, how?”

“You drop it a line.” Prompto snickered as Noctis nearly dropped his rod as a fish bit and pulled right as his punchline landed.

Noctis reeled it in and Prompto produced the bucket for it without having to be asked, a cheeky grin on his face. “If I’d lost my pole, I’d blame it on you.”

A wicked look crossed Prompto’s face and his still tired brain couldn’t pump the brakes fast enough, “I’ll gladly take the blame for you loosing your pole, anytime.”

Noctis went stock still and Prompto wasn’t sure if it was the sun painting him red or embarrassment. It was definitely embarrassment that heated his own cheeks. He looked down at the fish in the bucket and wished the sea would swallow him. ...no, really, he wanted Noctis to do that... wait... no... fuck. “I think, I’m gonna take a nap dude. I have obviously not had enough sleep.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Noctis’ voice was funny sounding but he went back to fishing, so Prompto went down below to the small cot and passed out, too embarrassed with himself to want to exist.

A few hours later Prompto came back up to find Noctis snoozing in his chair, a big floppy hat covering his face. With a smile he snapped a picture with his phone. Noctis’ fishing pole was put away, and when he checked the chest that fish were kept in there were several large promising fish in it. Prompto whistled.

“Huh?” Noctis startled.

“Sorry dude. Didn’t mean to wake you. You caught quite the haul this morning.” Prompto knelt down beside the prince as he sat up straight.

Noctis gave him a proud smile, “That I did. That I did.”

That repeat was just cryptic sounding enough that Prompto gave him a questioning look.

Noctis gave a small laugh and explained. “Caught the fish in there, as well as an acute case of embarrassment.”

Prompto blushed, “Yeah, sorry.”

“It’s okay. Really.” Noctis stood up and stretched, “You wanna go take some pictures of some of the islands before we head back?”

“Yeah!” Prompto hopped up and went to grab his camera while Noctis raised the anchor and steered them about the small islands off of the Lucian coast.

Prompto was sad when they had to part, as he had to leave for Altissia and his last semester at AIA. Another whole six weeks without actually getting to hang out with his best friend. However, he opted to focus on his studies, and turned down every offer made him about sex or being someone’s boyfriend. It didn’t occur to him until after he had his degree in his hands, that he simply didn’t want anyone anymore, if he couldn’t have Noctis.

Which could pose a serious problem for him if Noctis really wasn’t interested. However, with all the things that had happened on his last school break. He was thinking just maybe, he had a chance after all.


	5. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful art by Samy is feature in this chapter! You can find her on [twitter](https://twitter.com/samygeefox)!

Prompto had been trying for two months now to figure out if Noctis would be interested in dating him. He had stopped trying to date other guys long before this, he even stopped randomly flirting with people - which he had not known he did until Noctis complained about it, and had even made attempts to hit on his best friend. Nothing seemed to be working though. He was no closer to knowing if Noctis had preferences or not than when he had started. It was frustrating. Sure, it seemed like Noctis enjoyed being around him, and pouted whenever he had had a boyfriend, or anyone else to hang out with really. At least anyone Prompto had ever mentioned he might think was attractive. With of course the exceptions of Ignis and Gladiolus, who Prompto had told him he wasn’t interested in even though they were attractive.

Noctis had never asked _why_ he wasn’t attracted to them, so Prompto had never explained. However, right now, with Noctis’ face flushed red with either anger or embarrassment, or both, and Prompto himself standing there with his jaw nearly on the floor... it seemed like a good time to explain a few things to his best friend.

To back up a moment, the two of them had been playing video games, when Ignis had come through the door in nothing but booty shorts and a trenchcoat and walked in front of the screen. Noctis had paused their game, and before they could look at Ignis askance, he’d flipped the coat wide open and flashed them, asking, “Like what you see Prompto? There’s more where it comes from.”

“I...uh, what the fuck Ignis?” Prompto had flailed, now panicking in his corner of Noctis’ couch.

“Oh, you don’t? Perhaps we could find something more to your tastes then?” Ignis gestured toward the door and Gladiolus waltzed in in tight leather pants and not much else, a smug look on his face.

Prompto was bright red and so unsure of what was currently happening, “Am... Am I being Punk’d?”

“You _are_ a punk.” Was Gladiolus’ response for which he was glared at by Ignis.

Noctis finally found his voice and stood up slowly, an arm flung out towards the still open door of his apartment, “Out.”

All the air seemed to be sucked out of the room, Prompto couldn’t see Noctis’ face from still down on the couch, but the rigid set of his shoulders and the lowly growled word, said a lot. Ignis and Gladiolus seemed frozen for a moment before fleeing the room. The door shut behind them and Noctis rounded on Prompto and pointed at him accusingly, “I thought you said you weren’t interested in them?!”

More than a little hurt by that, and seriously confused as to what the fuck was up with Ignis and Gladiolus, Prompto shook his head. “Dude, I’m not interested in them. Like sure they’re both hot in their own way, but no.”

Noctis turned his back on him, his arms crossing over his chest, the picture of dejected indignance. “Right, so they just came in here to turn you on for no reason at all?”

Prompto stood up, his mouth falling open in shock. That really hurt. Why was he acting like this was somehow Prompto’s fault? He had zero control over what Noctis’ retainers did. He walked around Noctis until they were angry face to angry face, “Are you for fucking real right now?”

[](https://ibb.co/VBQC6ST)

Noctis just glared at him. Prompto shook his head, thought about walking out and just leaving whatever this shit show was, but then sighed and ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. “Dude, really? I’ve told you before that yes, I find them attractive, no I’m not actually attracted to them. And exactly who the fuck said I was turned on by that? They scare the fuck out of me! Why would I want to date someone I am legitimately afraid of? Also, you told me yourself that they’ve been together forever. I literally have no idea what the fuck that was about! Are you crazy? Do you even _hear_ yourself. Fucking accusing me of liking people, for one, is low in the first place, I literally cannot believe you. Two, the fact that you don’t believe me... I... I thought we were best friends? Like, did I miss a memo that explained when that suddenly wasn’t a thing anymore? Did it get lost with the memo about you fucking marrying Lady Lunafreya?!”

“Hey! I explained that to you!” Noctis yelled at him, completely sidestepping the bigger issue of them suddenly NOT being best friends anymore.

“Yeah, AFTER Lord Ravus made the announcement that Tenebrae was seceding from Niflheim and becoming its own country again! After I got floored with the news that MY BEST FRIEND - who I’d talked to just the night before - was fucking getting married, from the fucking television! Said “best friend” who wouldn’t even answer my texts or calls after that bomb was dropped until three months later when Ravus made his fucking announcement! The same “best friend” who was a total dick about me _having_ boyfriends at all after that! Like I’m sorry my being gay bothers you so damn much, you _could_ just tell me you don’t want to be friends anymore, instead of making me feel miserable for being what I am!” Prompto said a little more than he had planned on, and the look on Noctis’ face when he finished yelling at him had Prompto turning into a ghost, sure now that they really could not be friends anymore. He hung his head and bit his bottom lip, “Sorry, I’ll just go.”

A hand shot out and wrapped around his wrist when he turned to flee, freezing him in place. “Don’t leave Prom. I,” Noctis swallowed so hard Prompto could hear it, “I never meant to make you feel bad. You know I couldn’t have told you about the wedding plans when we talked, as I didn’t know about them either, and neither did Luna. It was literally a ploy done by Emperor Iedolas to try and keep Tenebrae under his control. And... I just... I didn’t know _how_ to explain it to you. I know I made you feel like I abandoned you, and I never wanted that, and I’ll literally apologize and do my best to make it up to you for the rest of my life. You ARE my best friend, and I **don’t** care that you’re gay. It’s actually kind of a bonus to know that.”

Prompto snorted, “Yeah, you can have all the pretty girls to yourself.”

“No, Prom. Damn it, why is this so hard?” Noctis grumbled before moving to plant himself in front of Prompto. “It’s nice to know you like guys, because I’ve liked _YOU_ since well, forever really. I’m just really bad at expressing things. I did at one point mention that there was someone I liked but I’d never have the guts to tell them...”

Prompto’s jaw dropped to the floor for a second time that evening. “What?”

Noctis sighed and stepped back, finally releasing Prompto’s wrist, “I like you. As more than just my best friend.”

There was a long pause as Prompto was still trying to wrap his head around this, but there was one thing he had to ask, “Can I kiss you?”

There was no way he was going to miss the opportunity to kiss the one man he had wanted the whole time, even if it was just to find out that Noctis was not saying what he thought he was saying.

“What?” Noctis blinked at him in surprise, it was obvious he hadn’t been expecting Prompto to be happy about him liking him.

With a small smirk, Prompto asked again, trying his level best not to jump him. “Can I kiss you?”

“I guess so? I mean, I’d like that, but aren’t-.” It was obvious Noctis was uncertain why he had even asked, but he had said yes.

Prompto raised a hand to Noctis’ chin, tipping it down a bit as he stepped closer to him and gently pressed his lips up into Noctis’. It was warm and perfect, and far too short as Prompto stepped back. “I’ve been flirting with you for months now, why are you dumb?”

“I.” Noctis ducked his head as his neck and ears flamed, “I thought you were just flirting with me because there wasn’t anyone else you found interesting around.”

“You, my friend, are an idiot. I doubt hitting on someone else with fish puns would even work.” Prompto shook his head at Noctis but the dumb smile overtaking his face could not be stopped. “I’ve um... had a crush on you since high school, but you never seemed interested in having a relationship with anyone. So I just kind of hid it.”

“Fuck, I really am dumb.” Noctis blinked for several seconds as the silence stretched, Prompto ducked his head to hide from him, red splashed across his freckles. “I mean, I wasn’t really sure of anything back then, but I uh, was actually talking about you to Luna a lot back then because of my feelings for you. She was trying to help me figure them out.”

“Are, are you serious? I thought...” Prompto shifted from foot to foot, his blush deepening, “I thought all this time that you were in love with Lady Lunafreya. I thought you would have been excited about the marriage. And then, like that all exploded everywhere. Man, I was SO lost. I didn’t realize...”

Noctis stopped his words with a quick kiss to his cheek, “It’s alright Prom. It’s not like I talked about it. I guess I should have, shouldn’t have secrets from my best friend, and all that.”

Prompto groaned and looked up at him, “Dude, don’t even go there. I kept that I liked you from you too... and, well other stuff. I didn’t want to be a burden to the only friend I had.”

“Prompto, you could NEVER be a burden to me. I promise you that.” Noctis gave him the sweetest smile Prompto had ever seen before looking down at the floor and mumbling, “Could I kiss you again?”

Prompto bit his lip and gave a quick nod, then Noctis was reaching for him, wrapping his arms around him fully and pulling him close before dipping his head down and capturing his mouth. It was slow, and sweet, and warm, and Prompto melted into it. They broke apart with a smile, and then the background music from their paused game drifted over them.

“Oh yeah, we should finish that.” Noctis looked over at the screen, “Then maybe watch a movie?”

“Sounds good to me.” It took over an hour for them to beat the game, but then they were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie and Prompto finally thought to ask, “So, are we dating now?”

“I don’t know, you gonna feed me a line?” Noctis tilted his head up from where it lay on Prompto’s shoulder so he could see his face.

Prompto rolled his eyes, “I’m still not sure if you’ll take the bait.”

Noctis snorted, “I’ve been baiting for you to ask.”

He couldn’t take that one, Prompto shoved Noctis off the couch. He stood up slowly as Noctis sputtered and grouched at him, then bent down to offer him a hand up. Noctis grudgingly took it and Prompto beamed at him, “Will you date me Noctis?”

Noctis blushed a bright red but nodded, “Of course I will Prompto. You’re definitely banned from dating anyone else ever.”

“Hey, one truly bad seed isn’t the end of the world.” Prompto pouted at him.

“Are you sure? Because, he was literally dating you so he could get in not with Lucian royalty, but with Niflheim’s royal family... because he was still under the impression that Luna and I were going to get married and you would be his “in”.” Noctis’ tone clearly stated what he thought of that.

Prompto snorted, “Yeah, well his grandfather disowned him, so now he actually has to depend on his art to get by. He’s honestly lucky he’s good.”

“Wanna be evil and commission a portrait of us happily in love from him?” Noctis asked.

“Eww, no. I’d rather he not be around honestly.” Prompto leaned forward and kissed Noctis’ nose.

“Fair.” They cuddled back into each other and finished their movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Not seen is the fist-bump between Gladio and Ignis upon learning that Noct and Prom are now dating. As that was their whole master plan. Also not featured is Iris owing Ignis 20 Crown Credits from betting him he would never wear so little in front of his Prince.


	6. Gettin' Wet

They had been dating for about a year now, and Prompto couldn’t be happier, however, besides kissing and rough housing that got a little heated before they stopped themselves, they hadn’t done much to sate his generally raging libido. He wasn’t about to pressure Noctis into anything though. He... just wore out his own hands nearly every night, no big deal... Just getting to spend his time with Noctis was more than enough.

“Hey, with...” Noctis sighed and buried his head under his pillow, “With all the boyfriends you had in Altissia, um, did you have sex with all of them?”

Prompto blinked over at him from the end of the bed where he’d been reading one of Noctis’ comic books. That was out of left field. “Dude, seriously? Of course not! I only give this dick to a select few!” Prompto told him archly, then gave him a sly glance and continued, “But for the low low price of your fingers wiggling in my ass, it can be yours!”

As Noctis’ face was already under a pillow Prompto did not get to see the expression to go with the aggravated groan that happened before the pillow was thrown at him. Trying his best to dodge out of the way, Prompt fell off the bed landing with a quiet hiss as the studs in his belt dug into his hip bone.

“Ouch!” Prompto rolled over and onto his knees, “That’s gonna leave a mark.”

When he turned his head to look over at Noctis and perhaps pout a bit, Noctis was right there, at the end of the bed, a worried expression painted across his face. Prompto blushed a bit, and forgot about pouting. “I’m alright, my belt just dug into me.”

Noctis gave him a wicked grin, “Well, it couldn’t do that if it wasn’t on you.”

Prompto blanched, unable to come up with a witty response to that over the reaction his libido gave. Noctis’ deep chuckle helped nothing, and when Prompto suddenly found warm lips against his own all he could do was moan.

Noctis’ fingers threaded into his hair and tugged him closer, Prompto went willingly, drowning in the taste of his boyfriend. And was that not still a shock? Being able to call Noctis his boyfriend, and it wasn’t even a dream. One would think he would be used to it by now, but he wasn’t.

Noctis pulled back a bit, making Prompto finally pout, “So, how about you teach me some of those new fishing skills you’ve acquired since casting your net far and wide?”

“If I didn’t love you so much, I’d smack you for that.” Prompto groaned, “I cast my net far and wide in the hopes of landing the catch I wanted, when apparently, all I had to do was tickle his gills with my finger tips to have him jumping into my boat.”

Prompto ran his fingers lightly up and down Noctis’ neck, watching as the man swallowed hard, his pulse jumping in his throat. He followed the motion of the swallow with his tongue, eliciting a moan from Noctis. “Damn, can you just _do me_ already?”

Prompto chuckled, “I thought fishermen had patience?”

“I’m tapped out. I’ve wanted you too long, I just... couldn’t find a way to bring it up.” Noctis nearly purred as Prompto nibbled on his neck.

“Fuck, Noct. You could have just said you wanted to, holding back has been literally killing me.” Prompto sucked in a breath when Noctis opened his lust filled eyes and bored them into him.

“Then stop holding back Lover Boy.”

Prompto rolled his eyes and surged to his feet. “Your Highness is wearing too many clothes.”

Noctis’ chuckles turned to whimpers as Prompto methodically undressed him with lingering touches and soft kisses to newly exposed skin. Once he had Noctis naked and writhing on his bed he grabbed his camera from the bedside table and snapped a shot. Noctis didn’t seem to notice, too busy working the zipper on Prompto’s jeans. Prompto set about helping him undress him, then settled himself over Noctis’ thighs. His own penis hung full and heavy, slowly dripping precum onto Noctis’ pelvis. Noctis’ by contrast was arched up over his stomach in a puddle of its own making. Prompto took a photo from just beside his own chin. He checked to make sure it wasn’t blurry and grinned at the perfection he’d captured.

“Damn it Prom, put the camera down and do me.” Noctis growled at him.

Prompto chuckled and put the camera back on the table. “Oh, was there something I was supposed to be doing?”

He laid himself out over Noctis, heated flesh to heated flesh, then rolled his hips slightly, bringing their torrid erections together.

“Fuck!” Noctis grabbed onto his hips, fingers digging into him. “More.”

Prompto moaned into Noctis’ neck and started up a slow pace, simply grinding them together, enjoying as Noctis seemed to get more and more desperate. When he felt like Noctis would either explode or kill him for the teasing Prompto scurried down his leith frame and expertly took Noctis’ cock into his mouth, swallowing around it and watching as Noctis’ eyes crossed as he came down Prompto’s throat. Prompto milked every drop he could from him before releasing the softening appendage.

“Shit.” Noctis looked up at him stupefied.

Prompto laughed and laid down beside him, “Noct, we gotta take it slow, I don’t wanna hurt you. You’ve never done this before.”

“Don’t care about that. I did NOT realize how fucking amazing that would feel. I mean, I’d thought about you doing that... but, shit.” Noctis seemed to melt into his pillows.

Prompto chuckled and peppered his face with kisses, “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I have to admit, you taste way better than I’d dreamed you would.”

“You dreamed about how I would taste?” Noctis gave him a confused look.

“Yeah, though mostly daydreams of... well, a lot of things.” Prompto admitted with a blush.

“We’ll have to get to all of them eventually.” Noctis smiled at him and pulled his face to him for a kiss that stole his breath away and had his still very hard and leaking cock spasming. Noctis broke the kiss with a chuckle, “Seems like you’ve got a bit of a problem.”

“Yeah, he’s a Royal pain.” Prompto grinned down at him, “And I’d very much like for him to be in my ass.”

Noctis groaned, his own dick jumping to life again. “Prom, I don’t... I don’t know how to prep another person.”

Prompto shook his head with a smile, “It’s okay, I can walk you through it. Though, if you’ve done yourself before, it’s not really much different.” He jackknifed over the side of the bed to his backpack and pulled out two boxes of condoms and three small tubes of lube.

Noctis rose a brow at it all, “Why so much?”

Prompto chuckled, “Well, this box is for my dick as it’s a size I know fits me well. And this one, I’m hoping will be a good fit for you. I got other’s just in case I was wrong though. And these were all testers, they’re different flavors... I’ve got a larger bottle of just generic lube in the bag as well.”

Noctis blinked at him, “Prepared much.”

Prompto grinned evilly, “Not yet I’m not.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake.”

“I mean, yeah, that’s what we’re trying to do here.”

Noctis hit him with a pillow, “Just tell me what to do already. And yes, I know how to put a condom on.”

Prompto snorted and grabbed up a lemon flavored lube, “You coat your fingers in this.”

He uncapped it and took Noctis’ hand squirting a fair share onto his cupped fingers, then lightly smearing it over them front and back and in between. Then he dipped his head and took one finger into his mouth slowly sucking on it. When Noctis groaned and made to grab for him, he released his finger with a grin and added more lube to it. “And now,” Prompto moved so his ass was before Noctis but he could twist around to see him. He guided Noctis’ slicked fingers to his entrance and traced around it slowly, hissing at the feeling of the cool lube and Noctis’ warm fingers touching him. He took a deep breath, “And now you work one finger inside, and add more as it gets looser.”

Noctis grinned at him, leaned forward to leave a kiss on Prompto’s shoulder as his middle digit massaged over Prompto’s puckered hole. “You’re beautiful Prom.”

Prompto bit his bottom lip as Noctis’ finger finally slid inside him, a low moan leaving his throat. “Mmm, yes.” He had to stop himself from rocking into Noctis’ finger, waiting as the man stretched him. It seemed Noctis was going to take his time with it, torturing him as he had tortured the other before sucking him off.

Once Noctis had three fingers in him, slowly pumping them in and out, driving Prompto completely crazy, he wrapped his other arm around Prompto, lazily stroking his weeping cock. “Fuck, Noctis!”

Noctis chuckled, “And now I wiggle them yes?”

He proceeded to do just that and Prompto saw stars. The feel of Noctis sucking a mark into his neck brought him back to himself. “Holy shit.”

“Welcome back, I’m going to assume you enjoy fisting?” Noctis breathed his question over the wet mark on his neck.

Prompto shivered and Noctis chuckled, “You gonna fuck me or Noct?”

“Really? A name pun, now?” Noctis looked at him, his face claiming he was unsure if he was annoyed or not.

Prompto chuckled, the motion driving Noctis’ fingers deeper into him. He caught his breath on moan, “Shit, Noctis, please.”

“I’m pretty sure I told you to do ME.” Noctis said as he pulled his fingers from his boyfriend. Prompto produced a needy whine, that was promptly cut off as the blunt end of Noctis’ arousal nudged its way inside him. Apparently while he wasn’t paying attention Noctis had put a condom on, Prompto could feel the telltale tug of the rubber inside him. “So, you owe me Lover.”

Prompto nodded his head into the mattress as Noctis found a good pace to pound into him, his angle perfect to strike his prostate on every slow slide. “Fuck, how are you so good at this?”

Noctis groaned, “I just, do what I want with you. So, I mean, if I do something you don’t like. Let me know.”

“Mmm, will do. But I doubt we’ll ever have, ahhh, that problem.” Prompto groaned into a pillow, uncaring that he shot his load all over the comforter as Noctis slammed a little harder into him.

“Oh shit.” Noctis seemed to seize behind him and then shuddered. After a moment Noctis moved them to lay on their sides, his cock still sheathed inside Prompto, but slowly sliding out as he went soft. Noctis kissed a path up and down his shoulder before finally dealing with the condom and then coming back to lay with Prompto. “That, was amazing.”

“Oh yeah.” Prompto rolled over, acutely aware of the mess he was rolling his thighs in. A blush was heating his cheeks and he was gearing up to apologize when he felt Noctis swipe some of the wet mess off his thigh and watched as he licked it off his fingers. “Oh.”

“You taste good.” Noctis leaned down and kissed his nose, “And I like making a mess of my bed with you. It’s a good thing I do my own laundry now though. Ignis would have a fit.”

Prompto chuckled, “He really would.” Prompto threw an arm over Noctis and tangled their legs together, “I love you.”

Noctis bent his head to seal their mouths together for a long moment, “I love you Prompto. Is it nap time?”

He chuckled again, “Yeah, it’s definitely nap time.”

An hour later Prompto woke Noctis with soft kisses and fingers mapping out the muscles in his chest. Noctis gave him a sleepy smile, “Is it my turn now?”

Prompto snorted and shook his head in amusement. “If you’d like, but um... would it be okay, if I gave you a rim job first?”

A shiver went through Noctis and he nodded emphatically. “Yeah, I’d like that. I think...”

Chuckling Prompto sat up and maneuvered Noctis around so his ass was in the air, much the same position Prompto himself had been in earlier, and wasted no time in flicking his tongue over Noctis’ pucker.

The muscle twitched and Noctis moaned into the pillow. Prompto grinned and kneaded Noctis ass cheeks with his fingers as he teased his hole with his tongue. It didn’t take long before both of their cocks were dripping, but still Prompto slid his tongue around and over, and dipped it in, just the tip, before retreating.

“Damn it Prom! Stop teasing!” Noctis demanded, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Prompto speared his tongue into him and wiggled it around, humming at the taste of Noctis. So different than the other flavors the man had, but just as delicious. Noctis gasped, and Prompto darted his tongue in and out, going as deep as he could. Then he changed tactics and began to slowly suck at Noctis’ entrance.

“Oh fuck. Prompto please, I need you in me damn it!”

His tongue still inside his lover, Prompto felt around and grabbed up the condom he’d snagged when he moved them. He opened it and carefully slid it over his length, then swirled his tongue out of Noctis. Grabbing the lube coated his fingers, simply making sure Noctis was indeed loose enough to accommodate him, then he lubed himself up. He rose up over him and lined himself up before slowly sliding in. “You taste too damn good Noct.”

“Oh astrals. Fuck, Prom, mmmmmm.” Noctis was nearly incoherent and bucking back into him. Prompto had to hold his hips still. “No, deeper, Prom please.”

“Slowly, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Won’t hurt, my dildo’s bigger than you are, just fuckin’ DO ME.”

“I... what dildo?” Prompto paused and Noctis bucked into him in frustration. Prompto had never spied such a device in his boyfriend’s apartment. Literally ever... how was this possible?

“I’ll show you later.”

Prompto licked his lips, “Right, yeah, later.”

Knowing that Noctis had been using toys this whole time, sent his mind on a pleasant journey, only bettered by his present circumstance. He picked up his pace as he felt Noctis relax around him and set out to find the man’s prostate. It wasn’t long before Noctis was screaming into his pillows and Prompto was slick with sweat and oh so close to orgasim.

He bent over Noctis, changing the angle of penetration a bit, and making the prince release some strangled sound. Prompto grinned and bit the juncture between Noctis’ neck and shoulder as he wrapped the fingers of one hand around his dripping cock, elated when Noctis came immediately. The muscles clenching and shivering around him pushed him over and he joined his boyfriend in sated bliss.

He rolled to the side and removed the condom, tossing it into the wastebasket before rolling back to cuddle into Noctis. “Better?”

“Much. Thank you. You’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted you to do that.” Noctis said as he wrapped himself around Prompto.

“Probably about as long as I’ve wanted to do it.” Prompto suggested. They fell asleep chuckling over how long it had taken them to get here.


	7. Epilogue

Prompto had agreed to go camping with Noctis the summer after graduation. They spent a month in a tent together, Prompto got plenty of pictures, hard-ons, and sleepless nights. Noctis caught tons of fish. What Prompto remembers the most however, was all of their lame-ass jokes, and one in particular.

Noctis had been fishing for a couple of hours the last day they were there and had caught _nothing_ yet, so Prompto was rather bored. He had placed his camera down on the dock beside him next to his phone and tilted his head back to look at Noctis’ profile from where he lay. “Hey Noct, what does every fisherman want?”

Noctis turned his head to him with a look that had explained he thought Prompto was crazy and he was also breaking his concentration, before he turned back to watch his line. “What?”

“A gillfriend.” Prompto smirked proudly at him.

Noctis had calmly set his rod aside in its holder and turned his whole body to face the man lying beside him. With a world-weary sigh he had shoved Prompto into the lake. Prompto had spluttered his way out of the cold water and then just laughed as Noctis had his camera up and had taken photos of him struggling to get out of the long weeds that grew beside the dock.

The memory faded and he wrapped his arms around Noctis from behind as he stood fishing at the end of that self same dock. They were college graduates and had been lovers for nearly two years now, and Prompto was enjoying their togetherness that he’d never thought was possible. “You know, you could always call me your gillfriend instead of boyfriend... a gillfriend doesn’t have to be female after all.”

Noctis went rigid in his arms a moment before snorting and turning his head so he could attempt to look at Prompto. “I can’t believe you’re still trailing that line, you already caught me hook, line, and sinker. Besides, I’d rather call you husband than boyfriend.”

It was Prompto’s turn to go rigid as stone. Noctis turned in his arms and held up a ring he pulled from the side of his fishing pole, “Would you marry me Prom?”

He blinked, “Is that ring made from a fishhook?”

A pout washed over Noctis’ face, “Yes. I made it myself.”

Prompto leaned forward and kissed him lightly, “It’s a work of art, but we are so damn lame. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Noctis just smiled and slipped the ring onto Prompto’s finger before leaning into him again as he went back to his fishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make NO apologies for all of these terrible puns.


End file.
